Life Is Hard For Married Men
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Marriage is hard on men who marry ladies like Debora. The Hero considers why he marry her. Dragon Quest V DQV
1. Chapter 1

_A simple story to fill in the gaps._

_Dragon Quest V is owned by Square Einx. Not me._

_The character Ven's name comes from a pun off the title._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

105th time she asked.

Ven was tired beyond belief. He was finally headed to his birthplace, and he just recently married. He should be happy, but he was far from it. He to go through mountains, monsters, and every single obstacle you can think of.

"Are we there yet?"

Oh, yeah. His wife was a beauty-queen-please-pamper-me-wife. 106th time she asked.

"No. And no. Probably still a no for the next hour."

"Hmph, some servant you are. You should asked to carry me."

Ven groaned. Saber, Alstor the Small Fry, and Mallen the Brownie, looked on as their master was taking such a beating.

"Are you?"

"No, Debora. Oh, look, monsters. Why am I not surprised…"

A group consisting of Fire-Eaters and Blizzard-Eaters arrived, but two Fire-Eaters went down after Alstor burned them with a powerful fire breath. Mallen whipped out his War Hammer and whacked a Blizzard-Eater. Saber clawed another one, leaving two monsters, one for the newly-wed. Ven rushed forward, slashing out with his sword. He missed, and the monster went for Debora. She easily took out that monster along with the other one.

She smiled at Ven, and asked, "You can carry me now."

Ven groaned again, and picked her up, bridal-style, and walked off in the direction of the only path they had.

"I love you Ven."

"I know, Debora. I know."

* * *

_Please review. Try reviewing my other stories, if you like. I would appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

__

Cure for boredom.

_Dragon Quest V is owned by Square Einx._

_Hero's name is Ven, based off a pun from the title._

* * *

Going against all laws of nature, Debora gave birth to twins in one week.

And yet, nobody paid any attention to that. Jus the newborns.

The girl was named Flora after the baby playing with Debora's rose hair ornament. The boy was named Greg for an old dead friend of Ven.

And yeah, Ven was king.

And it made Debora queen. Queen Headache that is. Did you know how many times she called upon servants to bring?

Ven seriously began thinking why he married Debora.

Fighting abilities? A little bit of that…

Beauty? Yeah, but not what he was looking for…

Character? Why did he think that?

Why did he marry her? Why didn't he choose Bianca, his original choice?

Why did he get drunk, and let her get kidnapped?

Sure, he somewhat hated her, and regretted asking her to marry him, but, he did care for her, and couldn't let anything bad happen to her. Following a small clue, climbing up a ridiculously high, monster-infected tower, he finally found her, held prisoner by a horse which looked familiar, like a face you want to forget.

Ah yes, Kon the Knight, a monster that helped an even worse monster kill his dad.

Two reasons to fight. Two very good reasons.

"Ven, you should have come here." Debora's voice was calm. "It's a trap. They want you, not me."

"Then, here I am. You can let her go now." Kon whinnied.

"Hah! You think I'm going to let this cow roam free? Stop horsing around!" Kon jumped-flipped towards Debora, and upon landing, slapped her, knocking her into a pillar.

Ven, the former calm one, attacked Kon with everything.

With Debora's help, he slayed Kon, but, thanks to the monster that is Ladja, he and Debora were turned to stone, and separated again.

Those years as a statue made Ven think of one thing. Debora.

He knew that he chose Debora for very good reason. He made not know it, but he defiantly loved her.

* * *

_A really __sappy__ chapter. I write better next time._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

It was many years that passed. However, Ven didn't know that. After all, being turned into a statue would make anyone lose track of time.

He spent the first few years watching his 'owner's' (the man who bought the statue, a rather sort of person that was either annoying or unpleasant.) son growing up, what he should be doing with Greg and Flora.

After the child's abduction, things got worse. He was beaten, and knocked down, and laid there for a even longer, watching the sky change colors, the weather either scorch or freeze him, and tiny tidbits about the world drifted through the wind.

The only thoughts on his mind were that of '_Debora, Greg, Flora. Please be safe._'

What are they?

Are they all right?

He knew his fate. To lay there and the lawn, and watch the sky. Maybe one day, his screams of anguish would reach someone's ears, and be free…

He got his wish in the best way possible.


End file.
